supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iconic-Todaro Family/Transcript
before the revolving line of credit Submission Reel Gloria: "Well, another family in need. Let's take a look, shall we?" Paula: "Hi, my name is Paula Iconic. I have six children. Well, I had seven until my baby son died in infancy of Shaken Baby Syndrome because of my husband Giuseppe." see a video on tape is in a walker, crying walks to the television and then to the couch pulls Giuseppe's hair gets Kevin out of the walker and violently shakes him Introduction Observation Begins to Samantha watching television Samantha: "Let's hope nothing bad happens today, Tanuki." and Stacie walk by Samantha's house and discover her watching TV. follows the two Giuseppe: "Samantha! OUTSIDE NOW!" Samantha: "...." Giuseppe: "Outside now! I'm not going to tell you why until you come outside, you (bleep)ing (bleep)." Samantha: "...." shoots the television with a handgun causing it to break Gloria: (gasps) Giuseppe: "Listen to me...RIGHT NOW!!!" Samantha: "Mom! Someone shot the TV!" Giuseppe: "It's too late! Come with me now!" mom discovers a broken television Samantha's mom: "Oh my god." Samantha: "They did this to it-" Giuseppe: "Don't make me give you consequences." Samantha's mom: "That was so expensive." Samantha: "They should'nt have been-" Giuseppe: "If you dare talk to me one more time, I'll punch you right in the face!" applies duct tape all over Samantha's mouth Giuseppe: "That'll keep you quiet!" Gloria: "For what I observed was very shocking. Giuseppe applied duct tape all over his son's friend's mouth for watching television. How mean can you get?" Giuseppe's form of disipline Gloria: "It wasn't long until Myles was watching Pokemon until Giuseppe came to watch a movie." Giuseppe: "HEY YOU!" is shocked and turns around Giuseppe: "COME WITH ME! YOU ARE STAYING IN THE ATTIC!" Myles: "JUST FOR WATCHING TV! I WANNA WATCH POKEMON!" grabs Myles by the shoulder and puts him in the bath room puts him lying in the bathtub and turns the cold tap Giuseppe: "YOU WILL BE NOT WATCHING POKEMON!" Myles: "I HATE YOU, YOU ARE AN ABUSIVE (bleep)! WHY DO YOU DO THIS (bleep) TO ME?!" Myles: "I hate dad, I witnessed by baby brother Kevin's death because of that dumb idiot, He won't let me watch TV! I wish Mom never married him!" Paula: "I am considering of getting a divorce and gaining custody of the kids." kicks his father and goes to his room Giuseppe: "You can spread those tears all you want!" Gloria: "I think it is disgusting that a dad would put his son in cold water!" Gloria: "I did not like how you handled the situation." Giuseppe: "Listen to me hag, the little (bleep) is not allowed to watch TV." Myles: "I WANT TO WATCH POKEMON!" Giuseppe: "NOT FOR ANOTHER WEEK!" Paula: "IF YOU CONTINUE TO TREAT MY KIDS LIKE THAT! YOU AND YOUR GROUP OF ANNOYING SIBLINGS CAN GET OUT!" Gloria: "I was going to check if Myles was ok." enters Myles' room which is filled with Pokemon merchandise Gloria: "There.. there..." hugs Myles watches an a public service announcement for a child abuse hotline on TV whilst Giuseppe isn't looking then catches Myles Giuseppe: "LET'S (bleep)ING GO! SPANKING!" Parent Meeting The Children Go to School Samantha and the other children wait until their father passes out, drunk in front of the TV and pack their lunches fixes breakfast for the children Samantha and the other children retrieve their backpacks and their coats children eat breakfast, comb their hair and hurry out the door before their father wakes up children get on the school bus and the bus drives away House Rules Discipline start Giuseppe: "COME WITH ME! YOU ARE STAYING IN THE ATTIC!" Myles: "JUST FOR WATCHING TV! I WANNA WATCH POKEMON!" grabs Myles by the shoulder and puts him in the bath room puts him lying in the bathtub and turns the cold tap Giuseppe: "YOU WILL BE NOT WATCHING POKEMON!" end Gloria: "Giuseppe put his son in cold water for watching TV, and I do not wanna see that again. So today, I called and brought in The Naughty Tuffet, The Naughty Grid, and The Naughty Pit." Gloria: "Imogen and Marisa, you will be on the Naughty Tuffet if you misbehave, Myles, you will be on the Naughty Grid if you misbehave, and Corey, you will be in the Naughty Pit." Imogen: "SON OF A (bleep)ING (bleep)!" Samantha's Toy Plethora is holding her Angry Birds White Bird plush her bed, we see a Pachirisu plush, a Pikachu plush, a Woody the Woodpecker plush, an Amy Rose plush, a Piplup plush, a Perry the Platypus plush, a Yoshi plush, a Mario plush, a Nemo plush, an Eevee plush, a Buster Bunny plush, a Bugs Bunny plush, a Babs Bunny plush, a Kirby plush, a Cherubi plush and others Gloria: "Where did you get all those toys, Samantha?" Samantha: "I got about 50 on Christmas days, about 20 on birthdays, and about 70 from Gameworks..." Gloria: "So Samantha has about 140 toys total." Discipline Divine Other Techniques Category:Transcripts